Pirate or Not, I Still Love Him
by KumoriAmataka
Summary: Isabella was given a golden necklace that was part of the Heart family for many years. After her father's death, she went to end her life, until she was saved by the infamous Jack Sparrow, and ends up going on a grand adventure. Jack/OC POTC C Disney
1. Chapter 1

1

It was raining violently, as a young girl was running back to her home. The rim of her dress was getting more wet than the rest of herself, but she didn't care about that; she was more worried about her father, who was lying in his bed dying.

The young girl's father was gravely ill, and as she had sat out on a pier, she had been told that her father was not going to survive for long; he would be dead by night. What her father had caught was a disease that the doctors could not cure, unfortunately.

Always feeling like she's being watched, she turned her head for a quick second as she continued to run, then she looked forward again.

The girl soon got to her home and ran inside. As she ran up the stairs, her slippers fell off and rolled down the steps. As she got up the last step, she made a quick turn and entered her father's room. She knelt by his bedside and looked down at her poor father.

The man that was quickly dying… well looked dead. His skin showed no flush or anything, his eyes were very droopy, and it was difficult for him to breath. "I-Isabella…"

"Father?" The young girl responded, stroking her father's face.

"There is something… you must know, before… I die." His eyes glanced over by the bed- stand, "Open the first drawer… in there."

Isabella looked over at the direction her father was looking in, and did as she was told. As she opened the drawer, she noticed a golden necklace. It was a beautiful thing, a small golden chain that held an average-sized locket, which was in a shape of a heart. She took the piece of jewelry out and gazed at it for a bit. She then looked back at her father. "What is this?"

Isabella's father took a deep breath and answered in a soft gasp. "A Heart family heirloom… I wanted to give it… to you at the… right time."

"I'm sixteen, though. Why wouldn't I have been able to possess it any earlier?"

Isabella's father had coughed violently. He looked at his loving daughter and said to her, "I don't think I can say, feeling that I'm not going to breathe any longer.."

"I love you, father." Isabella whispered to the person who was last to leave her. She never wanted this day to come soon, but she couldn't change anything. She took his hand, and felt him holding her's back with his little strength that he had left. She suddenly felt tears forming in her eyes and cascading down her cheeks.

"I… I love you too, Isabella." He said, taking in his last breath. Ruby felt her father's grip release her hand; his eyes were closed, and his heart had no beat.

Isabella bit her lip, knowing that her father was dead, and she had no one to go to. She couldn't help but hold her father's lifeless body close to her. After a while, she let her father's body lay on the bed.

She then looked down at the necklace that she was holding in her hands. She somehow knew that the object she held was more than some sort of fine piece of jewelry, but what was so special about it? She couldn't help but stare at it in awe and wonder what it could really be, other than a family heirloom.

After a while of being in the darkness and emptiness of the room where she would no longer be protected, she got up and left her home, never wanting to return. She had felt horrible for leaving her father's body in the house, but she would have no idea of what to do with it. Knowing that she had nowhere to go, she had decided to just join her parents in the afterlife.

Knowing where to go to end her earthly life, she went on top of a giant cliff, outside of the little town of Port Royal. As she ran out of the wretched town, she had bumped into someone without knowing. She looked up and saw that it was a soldier who had worked for Lord Cutler Beckett, who was ruling Port Royal under the order of the King of England. The man looked down at Isabella and said to her, "You should not be out here in this storm, Miss."

Isabella had forgotten that it was still somewhat violent outside, but she had no worries about that anymore. She went around the man and continued walking away from Port Royal. "That was an order!" The solider yelled out to Isabella. She simply ignored him and continued her way.

After what seemed like days, Ruby eventually got on the top of the giant cliff, where she would say goodbye to the world that she would no longer be with. Her hair, face, dress, everything on her was al drenched, but no matter; she would end up in the sea full of water, where she would be nothing but lifeless dinner for predators of the waters.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and jumped off the cliff, with no hesitation. Though her eyes were closed, she could see her life flash before her eyes (as they all say). She remembered the times when she would go around town with her parents, the times she would help them out around the house, and remembering how much her parents loved her. She had no friends, and she never saw her whole family, but she thought she wouldn't be able to do anything else after her father died.

Right below where the young girl was falling, the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean paced back and forth on his ship. He was muttering to himself, and his crew was confused. The captain's right-hand man walked up to him and asked, "Captain? Is there something you're not telling us?"

The captain stopped pacing and looked at the man. He then turned and continued to pace. The man, by the name of Joshamee Gibbs, got in front of his captain. The captain had no choice but to stop in his path. "What is it, Gibbs?" He asked, forgetting that Gibbs had said something to him a few seconds ago.

Gibbs sighed and repeated, "Is there something you're not telling us, Jack?"

Jack huffed and turned the other way. He quickly turned back to Gibbs and answered, "Oh no, I'm not keeping anything from my crew," his voice suddenly started increasing, "except the fact that because of this bloody rain, we lost track and ended up by Port Royal. AND, ever since Elizabeth stayed with that Norrington guy, we haven't had a single woman on this vessel!"

"What about An-"

"I left her… well, I forgot where." Jack said. He then went around Gibbs and stopped after a few steps away from him.

"Remember what I said to you before she got onto the ship, 'tis bad luck to have women on the ship." Gibbs protested.

"Well, I don't listen to those silly superstitions." Jack said, using a random hand gesture. He kept his arms extended out as he spoke again, "It would be a miracle though if a young wench just fell from the sky in my arms an-"

Jack didn't finish his sentence, for he had caught Isabella without even knowing that would happen. His eyes grew in astonishment, yet let a grin appear on his face. "Well, I surely know I'm not drunk."


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella heard a voice, thinking that an angel was speaking. 'A-Am I dead?' She thought, 'it seems so… normal, like it doesn't seem different at all.'

She opened her eyes slowly, and noticed two figures by her, one of them holding her in his arms. His eyes seemed to be surrounded by black make up, his dark eyes being very noticeable. He had long dreadlocks, and his apparel looked like something a pirate would wear. Her eyes grew and she looked at the other man, who had similar clothing like the one holding her, but he was a bit bigger and shorter though. The only thing that the two had in common, was that they had a strong rum smell on them.

"Well well, who might you be?" Jack asked, a smirk lining on his dirty face, still carrying Isabella in his arms.

The young woman blushed lightly up at the man holding her. After hearing the man's voice, she was speechless, unsure of how to answer a question from a pirate. "I… I'm I-Isabella." She managed to say without talking like a lunatic.

"What a beautiful name, love." Jack complimented, the smirk still on his lips. He finally set her on her feet, his arms slowly letting go of her.

Isabella looked back at the second man with Jack and recognized him. She smiled lightly. "Mr. Gibbs?"

"Pleasure to see you again, Miss Heart." Gibbs smiled to her.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you!" She suddenly exclaimed, walking to him and giving Gibbs a family-like hug; Gibbs gladly hugged her back.

Jack looked at the two, a puzzled look on his face. "You two know each other?" He asked, pointing at the two back and forth.

The two pulled away and looked up at Jack. "Her and father and I were great friends, and I would always play with Isabella when she was just a little girl. This was all before I went to Tortuga after losing my job working on Norrington's ship." Gibbs answered. Isabella took a couple steps away from him, feeling upset again as he mentioned her father. Gibbs looked at her and cocked his head to one side. "Why are you here?" He asked lightly.

Isabella couldn't face the both of them, feeling tears form in her eyes. She would be absolutely embarrassed if she cried in front of them. She gulped harshly, trying to hold her tears back. "H-He's dead…" She whispered at a soft tone, both of the pirates unable to hear her.

"Wha-?"

"You go get her a room to stay in, Gibbs." Jack ordered to his right-hand man, "I'll talk with her."

"S-Sir, you barely even kno-"

"I know, but maybe I could see what's wrong and make her feel better." He persuaded to his good friend. Gibbs looked from Isabella and to his captain and nodded, heading away from the two. Jack turned back to see Isabella, looking like a little child that stood alone in the school playground. He took a few steps towards her, her back facing him. "You alright, love?"

Isabella gulped, not turning to face Jack. She shook her head slightly. "N-Not really."

Jack placed his hands gently on Isabella's arms (which made her heart jump), and turned her slowly to face him. He noticed the tears in her eyes, one finally cascading down her cheek. He gulped lightly, having the urge to wipe that tear away from her soft face. "Well, if it makes you feel any better whatsoever, I will let you stay on my ship." He offered, strangely not acting like himself.

Isabella looked up at him with wide eyes, surprised to hear such a thing from a pirate, especially Captain Jack Sparrow. She gulped lightly, unsure of how to approach him for an answer. "R-Really? You wouldn't mind… if I stayed here?"

Jack smiled lightly and nodded. "Don't mind at all, love." He said.

Isabella felt a smile form on her slightly dried lips. Without knowing, she wrapped her arms around Jack and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you so much, Captain Sparrow!"

At first, Jack was surprised to get a hug from the young lady. He grinned and lightly pulled her away from him though he wanted to hug her back. "Please, just call me Jack." he said with a soothing tone.


End file.
